


Give Everything

by imetyouinthebathroom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, Hell, LITERALLY, Love, M/M, Reflection, beliefs, faith - Freeform, fond, fondness overload, idk - Freeform, like wtah, lots of love, srsly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imetyouinthebathroom/pseuds/imetyouinthebathroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short thing I wrote cuz I was emotional and shit.<br/>Cas and Dean reflect on their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I just got bored in physics and this was written.  
> Please let me know what you think and, if it's possible, enjoy! c:
> 
> OH AND THIS WAS INSPIRED BY THIS SONG:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OlDcdu3DxYs  
> IT'S CALLED PLEAD THE FIFTH AND IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL

Just a whisper, a single breath, was all it took for Castiel to fall for Dean in every sense of the word.

When Dean was in Hell, after he gave up and said yes to Alistair, after he started torturing all those souls; at the end of every 'day' he would let out of his lips a prayer.

He would call out for someone or something he didn't know, but his faith was strong even when he was down there. Dean Winchester in life, was never one of those who believe; but now, now that he was feeling with every inch of his body, mind and soul the agony, the suffering, the emptiness and desperation, now, he was craving for whatever that could make _everything_ stop. 

He was human once after all.

Castiel loved humanity in a way only angels could, and Dean, even in Hell, was the most human in Cas' eyes.

He intrigued, interested him. And when Cas heard that first prayer, he _fell_.  It wasn't after Metatron took away his Grace, no. 

He fell for Dean Winchester.

He fell _because_ of him.

He gave everything he was and had, for that one human who stole, not only his heart, but his entire being.

Dean was and is, Castiel's reason to be; and that is why, when he was assigned to raise him from perdition, he didn't do it because he was commanded to, he did it because he needed to. There was something about Dean that made Cas feel complete and gave his existence a meaning. It's probably something humans call '' _soul mate_ '.

Dean will never admit to himself nor to anyone that he did believe. Not in God, not in saints and miracles, he just believed in love (as weird as that sounds coming from a hunter), in fate and in Cas. _Mostly_ in Cas.

He was the one who gripped him tight and rose him from perdition, the one who showed him what real love was and how to love, to give everything for those who are your life. Of course Dean knew what love is with Sam, but not the kind of love he felt for the angel.

His' and Sammy's love was the brotherly kind of love (with things like selling your soul to the Devil so your brother could live). And his' and Cas' 'profound bond' was the careful, sweet, endearing kind of love.

Cas made him feel safe and special and he wanted to make Cas feel the same (which he obviously did).

And maybe someday everything will be over and maybe they could have a small, comfy house by a lake and a fireplace and they could make huge dinner parties and invite everyone over, and travel the world and adopt a kitten and name it Patches cuz that's what Cas said the first time he held a cat in his hands since it was white with black spots. 

Maybe someday.

But right now it's _right now_ and not _someday_ so they will have to stick with cold motel rooms, crap telly and take out food.

But that's okay because they've got each other to cuddle up and that way get warm while they watch a movie and eat pizza on the motel bed and that's okay cuz just being with each other makes everything okay.

Hell, Heaven, demons, angels, people and circumstances will never be enough to tear them apart. They know that.

Cuz giving everything, is how you get everything.

 


End file.
